


i wake up alone, with only daylight between us.

by stydiastydia



Series: Missing Scenes (6b) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x11, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, phone conversation, season 6 b, stydia is canon bitchessssssssss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: If she had a map, she would write down his name on every street.Lydia and Stiles talking on the phone, after 6x11.





	i wake up alone, with only daylight between us.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Fiction" by The XX.

The problem with Beacon Hills is that it screams “Stiles” everywhere Lydia looks. He is there. Period. Even if he is not there. It doesn’t really matter if he’s states away, every place in this town is full of memories, it warms Lydia’s heart but it makes her miss him even more. On the drive to Scott’s, five minutes before arriving at his house, she can see the coffee shop the three of them went every day during the last months of senior year; it’s full of college plans, hopes for the future and laughers, it’s easy, uncomplicated, and Lydia hasn’t felt this way since she was sixteen.

While running errands for her mother, she passes through the public library, that’s the place where they spent countless hours doing research, that’s also the place where, after the ghost riders, they spent countless hours making out instead of doing research. Across the street, there is the place they went on the first date and near that, there’s the ice cream shop aka the place where they decided every detail of their road trip.

There’s also an Ikea, 20 minutes away from Stiles’ house. They went there a couple of weeks before the road trip to buy stuff for both of their dorm rooms but mostly ended up talking about the things they would buy to decorate _their_ house.

If she had a map, she would write down his name on every street.

* * *

 

Being in Beacon Hills while the ghost riders took him was so painful she still has nightmares about it. Now it’s different, he’s safe. He’s miles away but at least he’s safe and away from anything supernatural. But now, she knows what’s like to be kissed everywhere by the boy who loves her unconditionally and she knows what’s like to spend the entire afternoon sleeping next to him because they spent the entire night talking on the phone and they’re too tired to meet the rest of the pack to watch a movie.

It’s only been two weeks and it’s kinda boring without him there.

Not telling Stiles about what was going on in Beacon Hills was an easy decision, a logical one, despite what her friends think.

Facts:

1) He’s only human.

2) He can’t protect himself.

3) He could die.

4) Lydia would go out of her mind if he did.

So, when he calls her later that night, lying doesn’t feel like lying. It feels like protection. It feels like _I love you and I miss you but you need to be safe._

“That’s late, even for you.” She answers her phone while combing her hair, already wearing one of Stiles' t-shirt to sleep.

“Good night to you too, Lyds.” The way he replies makes her think about how his face lights up when they are together, she’s pretty sure her face also lights up when she hears the nickname.

“Technically, for you it’s good morning.”

“Sleep is overrated,” he half laughs because it’s not funny and they both know why he doesn’t sleep as much as he used to, “and besides, I’d rather talk to my beautiful girlfriend.”

“So, how was your first day?”

“Good, great actually, they give us so many cases and there’s so many research I think I already read 50 pages for tomorrow only.”

“Well, then you’re in your paradise.”

“Nah, you’re not here so it’s far from being a paradise.” The way he says it is so effortless, so true, for a moment she considers actually leaving Beacon Hills right now, not caring how selfish it is but then she looks at her bedside table and there’s a photo of herself, Allison, Scott and Stiles and she tells herself to be brave just like Allison was.  “Oh, I almost forgot, okay, you’re not going to believe this. They’re looking for Derek. The FBI is looking for Derek Hale.”

“Oh god, why?”

“Mass murder.”

“Shit. Do you have any idea if they know he’s… you know.”

“You can say it, no one will hear this, I hope.”

“Just make sure that no one hacked your phone before we have phone sex, please.”

“Oh god, someday you’re going to kill me, Martin.”

“Did you tell Scott?”

“Not yet, I’ll call him as soon as I wake up, though.”

“That requires sleeping first.”

“Ok, you got me.”

“Try to find out if they know something about the supernatural and Stiles, please, be subtle.”

“That’s my middle name.”

“No, it’s not.”

“God, my dad tells you everything, doesn’t he?”

“Yep. Speaking of that, I saw him yesterday and he told me some embarrassing stories from your childhood.”

“The tree house one, right?”

“Yeah.”

“I wanted to tell you this one, because my version is way better than my dad’s, and his is better than Scott’s by the way.”

“That’s okay, I want to hear it from you too, and you can tell me others as well.” Her voice is soft and it’s almost a promise, mostly for herself, _If I survive this we will have time to tell each other everything we never did before._

“I’d like that.”

The world is so crazy that it’s so easy to forget that in the end, they’re just teenagers, getting to know what adult love is like.

“I’d like that too.” He lefts out a deep breath and Lydia knows him enough to know what comes next, “Lydia… you’re still leaving in a few days, aren’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Lydia.”

“I’ll, I promise.”

“Scott said the same thing,” he does not sound mad, he sounds broken and that’s worse, “I know It’s not easy.”

“What?”

“To leave. As much as we want to. Scott feels like he has to take care of this town and I get it, we opened the Nemeton, everyone would probably be safer if we didn’t but I think once we all leave those things will stop, you know, it has to stop eventually.”

“Sometimes the way I feel about Beacon Hills is how I felt on that lacrosse field, I want to run but I don’t know where to.”

“You can run towards me, always.”

“I know, and I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay. And Lydia, whatever you guys aren't telling me, please be careful.”

“I’ll, miss you.”

“Miss you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow it's been a while since the last time I wrote a fic.  
> thank you for reading this, you can find me at lydiamarkin on tumblr. xx


End file.
